


Nightmare Talk

by Kikoiku



Series: Detroit Evolution - July Artfest 2020 [2]
Category: Detroit Evolution - Fandom, Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: DEArtfest, Day 2, Detroit Evolution, Deviant Upgraded Connor | RK900, Healthy Relationships, JulyArtfest, M/M, Nightmares, Nines Doesn't Have A Different Name, Pillow Talk, Post-Detroit Evolution, Sharing a Bed, Soft Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed, coming home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:13:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25039048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikoiku/pseuds/Kikoiku
Summary: Coming home early isn't so bad after all.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: Detroit Evolution - July Artfest 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811284
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39





	Nightmare Talk

**Author's Note:**

> July Artfest Day 2: Sharing A Bed

Gavin woke up to a hand gently stroking through his hair. Alerted, he sat up, ready to fight whoever was in his fucking apartment at 3:24 in the morning, only to look into the smiling face of his boyfriend, sitting on the edge of the bed.

He sighed relieved, the tension leaving his body. He rubbed over his eyes with his fingertips, trying to get rid of the tiredness that wrapped his mind in cotton candy.

“You're sleeping on my side of the bed,” Nines said softly in a husky voice, as not to disturb the peaceful silence.

Gavin shrugged slowly. “Smells like you,” he mumbled, before clearing his throat and looking up at Nines. He was wearing one of Gavin's old hoodies – and _damn_ , did Gavin like seeing him in those – his hands buried in its front pocket. The LED on his temple shone bright against the shadows on his face, cast by the full moon above him.

“Not that I'm not happy to see you,” Gavin said in an equally quiet voice. “But what exactly are you doing here?”

Nines and Connor had decided to go on a weekend trip together, just driving along the road together. Starting the day before, they weren't supposed to come back until tomorrow night, early evening at best. Hank had suggested it as a bonding experience, something like that.

Gavin wasn't exactly jumping with excitement, but it seemed important to Nines, so who was he to stop him? He wouldn't become the abusive asshole trying to control his boyfriend.

“Connor was called back into work with Lieutenant Anderson,” he answered. “Captain Fowler was very insistent on its importance and that it _definitely_ couldn't wait until Monday.” Gavin looked at his boyfriend with one eyebrow raised. Nines looked almost...angry. Which was an expression so rarely seen on his face, that it took Gavin by surprise. “I'm sorry I woke you up.”

Gavin shook his head, “No need to be.” He sighed, shuffled to the side and laid down again, before patting the place next to him lazily. “Had a shitty dream, anyway.”

Nines smiled fondly, crawling under the blanket next to him. Gavin threw one arm over Nines' torso, using his chest as a pillow. Nines' hand found its place in his hair again, making him hum in contentment.

“Care to tell what it was about?” Nines asked, continuing his hand movement.

Gavin shook his head. “Nah,” he stretched the word in a long breath. “But you can tell me about your trip, if you want to.”

Nines was silent for a while and Gavin gripped him tighter. “Don't get too upset about it,” he said without looking up. “There will be other opportunities for sure.”

He felt Nines chuckle more than he heard him. “I know you didn't like the idea in the first place,” he said and Gavin could hear a smile in his voice. “But thanks for trying, anyway.”

“I can be tactful,” he said, turning to look up at Nines with a cheeky smile. His boyfriend scoffed, shaking his head in disbelief. “When I want to,” he added in the end, settling back down onto Nines' chest. “It seemed to make you happy,” he continued with a shrug. “So, of course, I'm fine with it.”

Nines hummed in approval, but didn't say anything to that. “We met with Ada along the way,” he told him instead. He felt Gavin freeze at the memory of the blonde-haired Android.

“How is she?” he asked after a while, still stiff in Nines' arms.

Nines imitated a sigh. “She's still haunted by what she did,” he explained. “However, not as...lost anymore, I suppose. She's been on the road ever since. Tries to learn what being deviant truly means.” He stopped in his motion, looking out of the window in thought.

After a while, Gavin looked up at him, touching his cheek to get Nines to focus on him again. “Sounds like there's a _but_ hidden in there.”

Nines shrugged, shaking his head. “Actually no,” he replied, obviously surprised. “I think she's trying to make amends. Says she's helping lost Androids along the way.”

Gavin sunk back to his place on Nines' chest, shuffling until it was comfortable. Something inside of him wanted to be wary, pessimistic, spill out an acidic answer.

But he bit it back. Swallowed it down. For Nines.

They remained silent afterwards for a while and Gavin felt himself slowly drift off to sleep again, when he felt Nines place an affectionate kiss to his head.

“Glad to have you back, tin can,” he mumbled into the soft fabric of his hoodie, breathing in his scent.

Nines chuckled, slightly amused. “Me, too. Go back to sleep now. We'll talk in the morning.”

Gavin sighed in satisfaction and fell into a dreamless sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Heya there!
> 
> Have another little something for the DE Artfest!  
> I hope it still counts as Sharing A Bed, I just really wanted to write this.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed, see ya!
> 
> (As always: Kudos & Comments are highly appreciated!)


End file.
